The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaillardia, commonly known as blanket flower, a hardy perennial for use in planted container, garden, and landscape. The new cultivar, from the family Asteraceae formerly named Compositae, is known botanically as GAILLARDIA×aristata and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘EL FUEGO’.
‘EL FUEGO’ was discovered by the inventor in 2005, as a single non-induced whole plant sport or mutation which the inventor observed at flowering time in a growing crop of plants of Gaillardia aristata ‘Burgundy’ (unpatented). Discovery occurred at the inventor's garden in Freeland, Mich. Both ‘Burgundy’ and ‘EL FUEGO’ bear red flowers. However, the flowers of ‘EL FUEGO’ are comprised of tubular ray flowers, whereas the ray flowers of ‘Burgundy’ are flat. The closest comparison plant known to the inventor is the tubular-flowered Gaillardia variety named ‘FANFARE’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,892). ‘EL FUEGO’ is readily distinguishable from the comparison plant by flower color since the flowers of ‘FANFARE’ are bi-colored yellow and red.
‘EL FUEGO’ exhibits compact habit, elongated gray-green leaves, and fiery-red flowers. The large daisy-like inflorescence is composed of tubular-shaped ray flowers. Plants of ‘EL FUEGO’ bloom from the middle of summer through late summer. In flower ‘EL FUEGO’ ranges from 35-40 cm. in height and reaches 25 cm. in width in a 1-liter container. Cultural requirements include full sun, moist well-draining soil, and moderate water. Hardiness is classified as USDA Zone 5.
First asexual propagation of ‘EL FUEGO’ was conducted by the inventor in 2006, at the inventor's nursery in St. Charles, Michigan. The method of propagation used for asexual propagation was vegetative cuttings. Since that time, under close observation the distinguishing characteristics of ‘EL FUEGO’ have remained fixed, stable, and have been found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.